Lilac and Ivory
by The Genius Mage
Summary: A collection of ten Silver and Blaze short stories. Rating just to be safe.
1. Prelude

Lilac and Ivory

_**This is going to be different than I usually write. This story will probably be updated at LEAST once a week or more if I have the time and/or inspiration. I have no set chapters, no particular storyline. These are just a collection of little stories, ranging from long to short. Some will be connected, some won't. Some will be set in the canon universe; others will be AU.**_**I welcome suggestions! You will get credit.**

Their names were Silver and Blaze.

One was praised as a hero.

The other was thought to be a villain.

Fire destroyed their world, why wouldn't the pyrokinetic?

This is a collection of stories based on how a person can change another, a light in the darkness, and how friends will always be there to see it through.


	2. Tattoos

Lilac and Ivory

Tattoos

_**Okay, this story idea came from the generic meeting thing: Apparently Silver saved Blaze from bullies. It's how they met.**_

_*******_

I still remember how we met. I remember seeing her getting bullied by the local kids. The _cowards _were ganging up on a little purple cat. There were two of them, a big bull dog and a rat. I watched from on top of a tree branch, watching it all unfold.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty." The bull dog guffawed, laughing at the cat. She hissed, flattening her ears, but when she tried to run they charged after her.

I had seen enough.

I leaped off of the tree branch and landed behind the two bullies. I took a deep breath and summoned my telekinesis energy, letting it channel through the strange runes engraved on my hands. The dog was the leader; I might as well get rid of him first.

WHOMP! BANG!

I may be a twelve year old, but I had practiced with my gift a lot. I hit the dog into the wall, and then slammed him into the trash cans. Not enough to seriously hurt him, but he was going to have a bad headache. The rat, the little sneak, simply yelped and ran down the alley, his fat friend right behind.

The cat regarded me with wary yellow eyes. I offered her my hand.

"I'm really sorry about that. My name's Silver, Silver the Hedgehog."

The cat stared at my hand, then at me, then at my hand. I grinned, trying to comfort her.

"The marks on my hand won't affect you in any way."

She flattened her ears to her skull again, lashing her tail. "I can't." She admitted sheepishly.

"Why not?"

"My jacket is torn."

I was puzzled. Only her jacket? Oh wait, probably the shirt underneath too.

"Where at?"

She had her hand over her arm. Did the bullies hurt her?

"Are you hurt?" I demanded. "Do you need any medical treatment?"

"No. It's just…I have an embarrassing thing…"

She was really beating around the bush. "I don't mind. Just show me."

She grimaced and stood up, removing her hand.

I couldn't suppress the gasp that escaped. Her skin. I saw the purple fur, but around her arms were bands of glowing fire. Like tattoos, sort of like the bright blue circles on my palms. I saw fire licking underneath her skin, orange and blue, white, red. Yellow. All the colors fire could have.

She lowered her head. "I know." She whispered, looking ashamed.

"That's so cool" I couldn't help it. It_ was_ cool! Mine just glowed blue but hers was so much better!

I try to act mature, but the truth is I'm only a twelve year old living in a city that exists only because Iblis hadn't destroyed it.

"You're not…?"

"Nope. So, what's your name?"

She brightened considerably, but looked like she was afraid I was just teasing her and really did hate her "tattoos". "I'm Blaze."

I grinned then. "A pleasure, Blaze. Let's get you cleaned up."

I offered my hand again, and she took it.

Weird…

I felt really happy when she was there.


	3. Free

Lilac and Ivory

_**This chapter came to me whilethinking about how a Hero feels.**_

_*******_

Free

Blaze was laying across a sturdy branch. It barely bent under her weight, and even though she disliked heights, she was at a comfortable enough distance from the ground that she didn't feel sick. Below her, also relaxing, was Silver. The hedgehog was turning a blade of grass over and over between his fingers, frowning slightly. He looked up at the sky, which seemed to him a massive artist's pad. The sky, he supposed, _was_ an artist's pad. It pleased the sky to make the stars dust its surface, the moon was a bright crescent, like the hungry artist had taken a bite from the moon. Not only that, but the faintest tinges of red were visible on the horizon, the last of the setting sun. Here, far away from civilization, the friends relaxed in the mossy forest that grew far away from Iblis's destruction.

Blaze let her eyes wander over to the horizon, and watched the largest star she had ever seen dance on the twilight verge. She then looked down at Silver, whose gold eyes were fixed on the grass still.

"What's so interesting about that?" She asked him, rolling over onto her stomach.

"It's just..." Silver sighed, placing down the grass and picking a small white moss flower. "I look at this forest, and I see all of this life. Then I look at what we call home..." He turned his head, levitating off of the ground until he was at eye level with Blaze. He pointed toward the smudge of red, orange, and gray that marked Iblis's domain. "I don't see any beauty over there. I just see what Iblis created." He landed on the branch with her, and the branch barely moved. She sat up, letting her legs dangle off of the branch.

"I can't help but think...if I don't do something...he's going to destroy this too." He clenched his fist, and Blaze watched silently. "I don't know what to do." He admitted.

Poor Silver. Still so naïve. She placed her hand on his, the warmer temperature of her skin bleeding through her gloves.

"But you're not alone. I'm right here. We'll work this out."

Silver smiled at her, then leaped off of the branch and sat down at his usual spot. There he quickly plucked another moss flower and studied it.

"I feel like...I'm in a cage, or a trap. The people expect us to keep Iblis back, but he's moving forward. I know you're with me, but we have to do something..."

Blaze was surprised at how Silver was speaking, her friend never did this before. She landed next to him and took the flower from his fingers.

"Here's what we need to do. We need to find a way..." She set the flower on fire, then let the wind take the silver ashes away. "To set you free."

***

_**Sorry if this chapter is confusing. The cage metaphor thing is what Blaze is talking about at the end.**_


	4. Fireworks

Lilac and Ivory

_**Okay. This just randomly came to me.**_

Fireworks

Even though Silver didn't have to, he decided to spend the Fireworks Festival with Blaze, instead of the rest of the town. Everyone was still sort of hesitant around the pyrokinetic, so she decided to keep a low profile. They sat on a woody hill out in the forest, but not too far to miss the fireworks.

A blanket had been laid out, and a picnic basket. The view was beautiful, showing the smudgy gray city down below, with its endless field of lava in front, but also showing the beautiful night sky. The moon was full and bright, and the stars seemed to be twinkling.

Silver got excited, pointing out a shooting star as it blazed across the cosmos, transforming the sky with its dusty brilliance.

"That's so beautiful." Blaze replied, sitting down with him on the blanket. Silver grinned.

"I know. The fireworks should start soon."

Right on cue they did. The sky was lit up with amazing shapes. Red, gold, orange, yellow, teal, green. The colors went on forever, existing in their glory for only a few moments before the darkness pushed them away. But another always rose to replace that shining light.

Blaze turned to look at Silver. The fireworks reflected in his gold eyes, changing their color into a mixture of hues. He looked utterly fascinated. She knew full well that Silver was still young, and even though he tried to act responsible like a hero should, these things still amazed him.

He turned to look at her, noticing her eyes on him.

"I feel really dumb." He said simply, turning to look at the sky again.

"Why?"

"I went up here, brought a blanket, but forgot to get another." He laughed. "I'm kinda cold."

"With the lava so near?" She said skeptically.

Silver shrugged. "We're kinda high up."

"Heat rises."

Blaze looked at the sky as the fireworks continued.

"How can they celebrate? The world is so…"

Silver shrugged. "The best gift is the gift of hope. If they can still celebrate, then it's not too late."

She nodded. Blaze always felt relaxed with him. Before she knew it, she had leaned against his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her, gently stroking her fur.

They watched the fireworks together on that grassy hill, and Silver didn't feel cold anymore.


	5. Garden

Lilac and Ivory

_**My sister was looking at a romance…that's where this is from.**_

Garden

Silver was walking casually down the path, humming to himself all the way. Sometimes he'd stop to look around, surveying everything.

He had to escape from the lava sometimes. The busy city life. This patch of forest was the best thing for it. Here, amongst the bright green plants and the golden sunlight, he felt as if the world wasn't resting on his shoulders.

Blaze was out here somewhere. She usually was.

He stopped to look at the brightest patch of flowers he had ever seen. Purple, green, yellow, red, blue. Even more colors. It was all set in neat rows that seemed to stretch on a good way in every direction. One flower in particular caught his attention. The plant had a blue stem, with pale yellow leaves and a mane of green petals. He touched it gently, watching the petals bend under his touch.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Silver didn't even turn at the sound of her voice. "Extremely."

Blaze walked over and sat down next to him, plucking a red flower.

"I think this used to be a garden, a long time ago." She gestured around. "See? You can see a faint stone pattern, as if there had once been walls surrounding this garden."

Silver looked down, and saw she was right. Set deep in the earth, almost completely hidden under the foliage, was a line of deep grey stones. An idea began to form in his mind.

"Why don't we make this place a garden again? Our special little project." He said excitedly, standing up.

Blaze raised her eyebrows. "You think we should?"

Silver pumped his fist in the air. "Yeah! Let's get to it."

Silver positioned his legs carefully, and then stretched his arms. He closed his eyes tight and let the cooling energy surge through him. He let his mental grip slide around the stonework set deep into the earth, and he pulled, carefully avoiding the delicate roots.

The stonework varied in height, since time had eroded some of it. Some were a feet tall, some only an inch. The walls had gaps in it, but were still mostly intact. Relaxing, Silver smiled.

"We can rebuild the walls. Stone is easy to find. With your gift, we can probably meld the walls together."

Blaze looked at the walls, and then placed her hand on it. "Okay, Silver. Let's get to work."

They spent the rest of the day gathering stone for their job, and it wasn't too difficult to fix the wall. They even went back to the city and scavenged a proper door for the garden. It wasn't pretty, but the walls were back up.

"When the ivy starts to climb it, it'll look better. We'll get some paint too." Silver was tired from transporting things all day, but he was still excited.

Blaze smiled at his childlike energy.

"Of course, Silver."

However, deep inside, she really was enjoying this simple task. The garden of bright flowers living inside _their _garden.

Blaze turned to follow her eccentric friend, only to get her heel caught on a rock. She stumbled, trying to gain her balance back, when suddenly Silver was there. He caught her arm, straightening her up.

"Careful." He said with a half smile. Blaze realized they were really close to each other. She scrambled back, blushing, and ran down the path towards the city.


	6. Snow

Snow

_**Once again, a random inspiration.**_

***

Usually, the heat from the lava was too much for the snow, and the ice crystals would melt on the way down. However, out in the forest, away from the blistering heat, a thick carpet of the white stuff had dropped. And who else but Silver and Blaze were outside?

Blaze wasn't cold, being able to create fire, but nonetheless she had a purple scarf and a pink coat on. She had her arms crossed, smiling at Silver's expression.

Silver was racing around; catching snowflakes with his power, and making them swirl around them in a tornado. He stared upward, utterly fascinated, laughing to himself. His golden eyes met hers, and Blaze walked over to him.

"Melt it!" he said with a silly grin.

"What?"

"Melt my little snow tornado. Please? It'll be awesome." He jumped up and down excitedly, and Blaze laughed.

"Okay." She sent a burst of fire out that melted the fluffy snow. It instantly transformed to water, silver and clear, and the dull light sent dancing patterns across their skin.

Silver caught some more falling snow, and soon they were in a tornado comprised of water and ice. It was breathtaking, swirling a good five feet above their heads, with all shades of white inside.

Blaze suddenly saw Silver's mischievous expression, and she paled under her fur, flattening her ears.

"You better not." She warned.

Silver twitched his hand, and sent all of the snow and water on top of the poor cat. Blaze melted everything, removing herself from the slushy mess, and glared at Silver.

"SILVER!" She hissed, stomping towards him. He raced away, laughing, as Blaze chased after him.


	7. History

History

_**Been in my head for a while.**_

_*******_

Blaze leaned over, dangerously close to the lava which was hissing and spitting into her face. The hot tendrils of fire and ash were almost useless against her, and she simple looked into the smeared window.

"You think there's something interesting in there?" She asked Silver, who was studying the sideways building that had sunk into the lava and was surviving the intense heat.

"Of course. If I read that sign correctly, it has to be a comic book shop. Or used to be. Let's check it out."

Silver kicked in the window, leaping inside and Blaze sighed before falling him. Inside, the room was sort of dark, faintly lit by the lava outside, and lined with rows upon rows of fallen shelves. Rats scurried away from them, and dust coated every single surface. Ash too. Blaze bent down, picking up a tattered comic book, and turned it over to survey the ad on the back.

"Who's Britney Spears?" She asked in a bored tone.

"No one important, I'm sure." Silver chuckled in response, stepping carefully to keep his footing on the sideways flooring. Every few steps he would stop to pick up a different comic. Some were in good condition, others were unreadable.

Blaze followed him, her eyes moving from side to side.

"Imagine what we're looking at. This isn't just comics, Silver. This is history."

Silver smirked, dusting off a comic and showing her the cover. It depicted a blue hedgehog and Blaze could faintly make out "The Adventures Of" written in bold yellow lettering.

"I wonder what else could be in the buildings sunk in the lava." He mused, flipping through it.

Blaze wondered the same thing. This simple excursion into a comic book shop soon opened up a whole world of things for the friends to look at in their spare time; they even found an old computer, still working after they found it another power source. An old encyclopedia on things long past, back when the future seemed bright to the folk living in those brightly colored pictures…

Before fire and lava destroyed the world.


	8. Savagery

Savagery

_**I've got writer's block on these two. A younger Blaze and Silver.**_

_*******_

Blaze fled down the forest path, but she couldn't outrun her pursuers. She tripped; cursing the fact she had heels on her shoes, and twisted around in time to see her two attackers slam their sticks on her. She yelped, feeling the bruises form, and leaped onto a stump a foot away. She didn't want to use her fire power on these guys, she just didn't…But still.

She threw a fireball, purposely missing, in a hope to chase them off. The guys laughed, the dog cracking his knuckles, the porcupine snickering, while they ganged up on her.

No more. Blaze was about to open fire on them, (pun intended), when suddenly the boys were picked up and slammed into the three, causing leaves to fall in clumps.

They slammed into the tree again and again, then the ground, then the tree.

"Silver!" Blaze shouted, seeing her friend standing on the path. His eyes, normally yellow, were blue with the energy he was calling. With every thump of the pained teens Silver motioned with his hands, and emphasized his words.

"Picking on Blaze are you? Need two guys to gang up on a girl, do you? I don't! I can take you on _by myself!"_

Silver snarled, slamming the kids into the ground again. They screamed, blood appearing on their arms.

Blaze ran forward, hugging Silver. "Stop!"

Silver looked at her, ears pricked in confusion, eyes still teal.

"Why? They're…they're…cowards!" He shouted, slamming them again.

"Silver, this is unlike you! Stop! Let them go!"

Blaze whispered it was okay, watching him relax, and saw how his eyes cleared. Silver dropped them, and the sobbing kids rocketed away.

Blaze squeezed him tighter while Silver slumped against her, exhausted.

"I know you wanted to protect me, but that was just…savage, Silver. I was going to try and scare them off with some fire in a moment."

"They had…bats and stuff…" Silver straightened up, sighing.

"I know. Don't worry about it." She kissed him lightly, hugging him again.

"Thanks for looking out for me, though. But that attack was unnecessary."

Silver blushed, and then nodded. "You're right." He agreed.

Blaze and Silver never brought up this issue again, and the kids never said where those cuts and bruises came from.

This taught Silver something about his powers he would never forget.

He must not abuse them. There was a right way to do it, but that wasn't it…


	9. River

River

_**So sorry, serious writer's block on these two.**_

_*******_

The forest had a river, and in that river there was usually a little floating silver object.

Usually a boy.

Silver the Hedgehog was playing in the river, catching globs of water with his powers and releasing it, sometimes creating his own whirlpools. He looked so happy and carefree that Blaze smiled.

She had her legs pulled up to her chest, her eyes half closed in the afternoon light. She hummed to herself, tail twitching, ears folded back, with that content smile only cats could pull off.

"Blaze?" Silver said in a sing song voice. "Don't you want to come swimming?"

Every time he asked, and every time she just shook her head.

"Please?" He wheedled, smiling, eyes glimmering like sunshine.

"No, thank you." Her answer was always the same, and always she had that content cat smirk.

"Why not?"

"I don't like water much."

"You don't like heights much either." He pouted.

"Hmm." She hummed in reply; eyes closed now, the content smirk widening. She knew Silver wouldn't force her into the water, because he never had before. He was very predictable.

Silver sulked, floating in the river, feet caught on a rock so he wouldn't float away. Blaze, with her eyes closed, didn't see the sudden smile on his face.

"Didn't you tell me to push for what I believe in?"

"Always." She replied, her tone amused.

"Well, what about…now?"

She opened her eyes at this time, mildly surprised. "What?"

She saw his hand twitch, just the faintest motion in the water. Suddenly, an invisible force shoved her in the back, and down she fell into the water from her perch.

SPLASH!

She kicked her way to the surface, spitting out water, her ears folded back in annoyance.

"Silver!"

He just laughed, swimming circles around her, floating on his back.

"See? I _pushed _for what I believed in!" He snickered, and his friend splashed him with water.

Silver shook his head, blinking water from his eyes. "See? You're having fun already!"

Blaze sighed, shivering faintly, not from cold but because she disliked the water itself.

"Oh! I've got an idea!" He smiled. "Can you make a hot tub? Just heat the water up!"

"It's summer." Blaze said skeptically.

"Please?"

"Fine, fine." She shot off a thin stream of fire, which died before it came into the world, and instead heated the water in a burst of heated bubbles. The temperature jumped up about forty degrees, and Silver caused a whirlpool to swirl around the depths.

"See? We need to relax sometimes, not worry about saving the world."

Blaze nodded absent mindedly, leaning against the edge of the river. She knew his young shoulders shouldn't have to bow under the weight of the world…

"Silver?"

"Hmm?"

"I'll do this more often, I think."

He smiled. "Cool."

"And…next time…I'll bring a suit."


	10. Surprise

Lilac and Ivory

Surprise

_**Oh my God sorry. I get serious writer's block on Sonic stories after a while of writing them. Sonic isn't my strong point, ha-ha.**_

_*******_

Blaze was seriously impressed. Their once rundown garden had been transformed into a little paradise out here in the woods. Flowers of every shape, size, color, and design grew _somewhere_ among the stone walls that protected them. Ivy climbed the walls, and somehow a grapevine was even beginning to grow near the eastern edges. A path had been set up to a small building where they kept the supplies, and now it was like they had stepped back in time to a rustic period. The scents, colors, and the general feel of the garden were very peaceful and beautiful.

"We did it!" Silver said cheerfully, stretching his arms above his head. "To think we only worked on this part time."

_Part time is an understatement,_ Blaze thought. Town saving on an almost daily basis kept them busy for the majority of the day, and when they weren't busy, they were usually sleeping or just too tired to do much else besides sit around. However, that apparently didn't affect their garden. It had just grown on its own, once the annoying rocks and fallen walls had been removed, and they just tugged out the weeds.

Footsteps came from behind them, and Blaze turned around to see an energetic, cheerful looking squirrel with her head down, ears flattened to her head, brown fur stuck up in places where she tried to smooth it down. Obviously, she was deep in thought, brown eyes flicking everywhere.

"Hello." Silver greeted, raising a hand. Blaze nodded, crossing her arms.

"Hey. Um…did you make that?" She pointed to the walls of the garden, and the friends nodded.

"That's fantastic." The squirrel beamed. "Can I look inside?"

"Be our guest." Silver invited, stepping to the left so the squirrel could run in and "oh" and "aw" at everything.

"Some of these flowers used to be _extinct_! Wow! How did-look over there! Grapevines, are you for real? And-wow!"

Silver and Blaze laughed as she marveled at everything, then she skipped back.

"Um…" She twiddled her thumbs. "My name is Chestnut…."

"Silver and she's Blaze." The hedgehog responded. "Why so nervous?"

"Well…I'm getting married soon, you see, Ray proposed to me yesterday. Can…we get married, here?"

Blaze was stunned, and it probably showed on her face. After a moment she recollected herself.

"You actually _want_ to get married in that garden?" She asked.

"It's the most beautiful place around here." Chestnut swirled around in a little circle, then faced them again and clasped her hands to her chest. "Pretty please?"

Silver looked at Blaze who nodded, then he scratched the back of his head. "Well…sure, I guess."

Chestnut squealed so loudly they had to cover their ears, and then she jumped off down the path.

"When exactly does she plan to have her marriage?" Blaze sighed, smiling despite herself.

"Guess we'll see."

***

A day from meeting Chestnut, she returned with a golden squirrel named Ray and several friends. They very, very carefully set up the wedding items in the garden, placing protective fences near the flowers. It was a relatively small wedding, Ray being an orphan and having no family, and Chestnut only having a mother and brother. Regardless, the four friends they brought surely made enough racket to remedy that, and soon the wedding was poised to start.

Blaze stood in the back with Silver, who was looking thoughtful, golden eyes to the side.

"This is nice, really." He said.

"Hmm?"

"Don't you think? Despite all the hardships going on, there's still…" He gestured to the wedding before them, where Ray the Squirrel and his new wife had kissed. "People starting new lives."

"It's very nice." Blaze agreed. She was stunned, covering her face, when suddenly Chestnut shouted,

"And special thanks to Silver and Blaze for letting us use their garden! For real! You rock guys! They're in the back there!"

Silver laughed, remembering his friend was shy. "Are you _blushing_, Blaze?"

"No." She mumbled, covering her face still and shaking her head.

"What's the matter, Blaze?" Chestnut said still loud enough for everyone to hear. "Why's your face so red?"

"Nothing, just…" She waved her hands. "Go on with the celebration."

Silver hooked his arm around her shoulders, shaking her. "She's shy, guys. C'mon, stop."

Blaze cracked an eye open as everyone laughed, and hissed at Silver, "Not helping!"

Regardless of the events, the wedding was a hit, and Ray informed them that if they ever needed _anything_ to let him know. Of course, Chestnut agreed.

Silver had an idea, but he wasn't going to tell Blaze. He might call on that favor sooner than either of them thought.


	11. Question

Lilac and Ivory

Question

Of course, even though he had planned every detail of this evening, Silver was still nervous. He smiled at Blaze, noticing her scrutinizing stare.

"What's that look about?" She queried, raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing, Blaze." He replied cheerfully back. "Is something the matter?" He added in a gentler tone. "Your eyes are red."

She rubbed at them, muttering, "It's nothing, except…you know Chestnut's wedding? She had on a special golden rose tiara…"

Silver nodded. "Uh huh. What about it?"

"I'm allergic to gold roses." She pouted, but then smoothly changed her expression back to normal, the tip of her tail twitching with annoyance at her allergies.

He laughed, unable to help it. "You have _allergies?_ To_ plants_ of all things? When you're a fire bender?" Silver smiled, still snickering, and Blaze just flattened her ears.

"The irony of it all." She hissed, more annoyed at herself than him.

"Mmhmm." He hummed, changing his tone to a sympathetic one. "Hey, let's go for a walk."

"Where'd that come from?" She replied, looking skeptical.

"If you don't want to, I totally understand." He glanced up, knowing she couldn't resist.

"Fine."

Silver leaped to his feet, hauling Blaze after him, running into the forest. The air was heavy with the scent of rain, and the clouds were dark grey above them, threatening to pour down a torrential explosion of lightning, thunder, and water at any moment. Blaze glanced up, obviously noticing the sky.

"Silver, you know I dislike rain right?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. I'll stop it from falling on us, but _this_ you absolutely have to see!"

She shrugged, leaping after him as they raced through the forest, leaves swirling around them in the gust. Blaze was easily faster, loping and bounding around rocks and trees that would have left Silver in the dust, except for the fact that he was using his powers to break into a sort of levitating run, causing an unseen force to move the trees and plants behind him with each mental thrust.

Soon they reached the edges of the forest, the ledge crumbling away into the raging fire below them, which had yet to touch the environment above the cliff ledge.

"Is there something out here?" Blaze asked. Silver scratched his head.

"Well, not really. But I thought it would be a pretty view."

Blaze watched him, obviously noticing he was about to say more. Silver took a deep breath, mentally checking that the item was still hidden where he had placed it. He would never have removed _that_ in time for what was about to happen without the help of Ray, Chestnut, and their friends. He cleared his throat, and then turned around, staring at the sky.

"Well, Blaze, we've known each other a while, haven't we?"

She nodded, crossing her arms.

"How long now?" He shrugged. "Sixteen years?"

"What's your point, Silver?"

Blaze never was one for small talk. He summoned the item from the trees, catching it expertly before walking over to her. Her eyes widened, staring at the gem.

"I'm not sure what it is," he admitted, holding the glowing yellow gem aloft. It was cut perfectly, shaped like a diamond, and seemed to give off a sort of energy that Silver felt send chills down his spine. "But…when I saw this, I was instantly reminded of you, your golden eyes. Right?" He looked down, obviously embarrassed. "So I just wanted to give this to you, so you know we're always best friends and stuff…."

Blaze stared at the gem, then at him, and she surprised him by hugging him tightly. He smiled nervously, returning the hug. "You're not mad?" He questioned.

"Why would I be?" She sounded puzzled, stepping back and accepting the gem, balancing it on the tips of her fingers.

"Well-Er-never mind." He suddenly felt an ice cold droplet land on his nose. The rain began a second later, and he performed a quick shield, blocking them out from the rain.

"Silver, this is one of the nicest things you have ever done. Thank you. Where did you find it?"

"…It was buried in some rubble near the edges of the lava; Iblis was probably going to swallow it soon, if Ray and the guys hadn't helped me dig it out. Hard to mine out a gem with lava monsters after you." He said the last bit jokingly, but Blaze just frowned, flicking her ears.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing." She responded, shaking her head. "I just swear I've seen this somewhere before." She smiled at him again. "Thanks."

"No problem…but…" He folded his arms behind his head as they walked back home. "Can I ask a question?"

"Anything."

"Do…you…like me?" He stammered. Blaze stared.

"Of course I do."

"But…I mean…more than a friend, because I think I do." He mumbled the last bit, and she had to strain her ears to hear past the rain.

"Silver…"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, do you love me?" He stopped to face her, palms still glowing with the energy he was channeling to keep them dry.

Blaze stared at him, still thinking. Did she…love him? Could she, possibly? He was her best friend, her _first_ friend, not to mention a very mischievous prankster. But he was also brave and heroic, and sweet when he wanted to be and...

"You're so naïve." She retorted.

He looked at her, and then his ears drooped. "Oh…"

"Silver, of course I do." She smiled, walking past him, and Silver ran to catch up with her.

"Y-you do? For real?" He sounded so happy that Blaze laughed.

"I always have."

She paused to kiss his cheek before flinching at the sight of lightning flashing by so close she could feel its energy.

"Let's get home now, unless you want to stay out here in this."

Silver had almost dropped the shield, so startled that he had lost concentration, but now he raced ahead, and this time even Blaze had trouble keeping up with him.

He was so _childish._

But maybe that's what she had always liked about him…

***

_**Here we are last one. I do plan on writing more Silver and Blaze stories, but it appears a fiction collection isn't my strong point, especially Sonic.**_


End file.
